1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual-component caulking guns (such as for epoxy and resin) and, more particularly, to a universal manual, pneumatic or battery power-operated caulking gun for use with a variety of differently-sized dual component cartridges.
2. Description of the Background
There are a wide variety of caulking guns that are used to dispense many types of fluid compositions such as urethane, vinyl, polyester, epoxy and other plastics. Conventional caulking guns have a barrel or carriage which seats a cartridge containing the fluid composition, the cartridge having a dispensing nozzle at one end These caulking guns typically have a plunger shaft that is driven by a trigger either manually or by battery or pneumatic power. A piston is mounted at the end of the plunger shaft, and operation of the trigger moves the plunger shaft and piston through the cartridge to urge compound there from.
In some cases, such caulking guns are adapted for use with a double cartridge for dispensing two-component chemical systems such as epoxy, sealant, and adhesive dispensers, which are used in automotive, concrete, and other industrial bonding applications where structural integrity is highly demanded. Unfortunately, there currently is no packaging standard for double cartridges. The cartridges and, especially, the neck of the cartridges come in different shapes, forms, and sizes, depending on the manufacturer. Thus, manufacturers typically sell their own dedicated dispensing gun for their own double-cartridge products. Due to the variety of cartridges, there is no universal dispensing gun or dispensing tool. Consequently, users need to inventory several dedicated tools to use a variety of the commercially available dual cartridge dispensers.
A few prior efforts have been directed toward solving this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,109 to Harris issued Oct. 15, 2002 discloses a caulking gun with a mechanism for positioning and securing the variously shaped- and sized-necks of a wide variety of cartridges utilizing a threaded rod and thread-bored stop which can be positioned to apply pressure to the nozzle end of the cartridge, thus securing the nozzle in place. However, Harris '109 does not teach a method or mechanism for securing dual cartridges.
Also of interest is U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0145015 to Nelson published on Oct. 10, 2002. The Nelson publication discloses a caulking gun carriage that is adjustable to accommodate one, two, or more cartridges. Nelson includes one potential configuration for the nozzle end of the gun carriage (see FIGS. 1–8 therein), but it does not teach a mechanism or method for securing multiple cartridges with differing neck shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,203 to Hurray et al. issued Mar. 4, 2003 teaches a two-component dispensing gun that receives two separate cartridge nozzles and dispenses one flow of mixed fluid. Hurray et al. '203 does not teach a mechanism capable of accommodating necks of different shapes and sizes.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a dual-cartridge type gun that can accommodate and secure a range of the various-sized commercially available dual compound cartridges and that exhibit varying neck shapes and sizes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,635 and 6,290,101 to the inventor herein and issued on Mar. 30, 1993 and Sep. 18, 2001, respectively, teach a dual-cartridge type dispenser gun that can accommodate various-sized commercially available dual-compound cartridges, and a means to secure the various dual cartridges in place despite fixed-size carriages. Unfortunately, neither patent teaches a mechanism for securing different shaped and sized necks in place for accurate application.
Consequently, there remains a need for a dual-cartridge dispensing gun that includes a mechanism for exposing and securing various sized and shaped cartridge necks without having to touch, adjust, change or remove the securing components for any reason.